To me, you are perfect
by Maiqu
Summary: Secret Santa Gift, Killian gives Emma a special christmas after the long year they've had.


Secret Santa Gift for Aakanksha.. Happy Holidays Sweetheart! Hope you like it!

**To Me, You Are Perfect**

It was the night before Christmas and everyone had finally gone home. This year they had decided on a family christmas which mean every member of their extended family had been invited over to Snow and Charming's new house. That mean that enemies turned allies, allies turned lovers were all in the same space. It was really a wonder no one got hurt. Also a wonder was the fact that everyone fit in the same table. The first to arrive had been Henry, Emma and Killian, because Henry wanted to help grandma Snow cook. Charming was very happy to see his daughter with his mate he knew they cared about each other as much as he cared about Snow and that was enough for him.

Then came Rumple and Belle, along with Neal and Tink, who had gotten closer during that year in the Enchanted Forrest and were now in the first steps of a relationship. The 7 dwarves (well 8 if you counted Tiny), or as Killian called them the seven overprotective uncles, were there as well, Leroy had even brought along his ex-nun fairy girlfriend to the dinner. Archie had arrived with Geppetto and Pinnochio. Granny and Ruby were there as well. A bit of an awkward moment happened when Ruby first arrived with Whale in her arm but everyone got over it fairly quickly. Regina had arrived with the Locksley clan, Robin, Rolan, Little John and Mulan. Regina and Robin bickered like no one else but you could see they truly cared about one another, plus it was hilarious to see Tink look so joyous with them. Sadly Aurora and Phillip couldn't make it to dinner but they sent their regards.

It had been a long year with the coming back to Storybrooke, defeating another curse and another evil, this time in the shape of the Wicked Witch of the West, and Emma was just tired she just wanted to reach her bed and sleep it all away. Henry was spending the night with Regina and Robin because of the whole Santa thing. It made Henry and little Roland happy so she was happy. Killian had left the dinner a bit before her with a vague answer to where he was going, sure it worried her but she wasn't the boss of him. Yes their kiss was apparently strong enough to break the wicked witch's curse but it was still a new relationship. She didn't want to screw it up.

She opened the door to her empty apartment and went inside, there was something off about it, she couldn't quite but her finger on it but she'd figure it out later. The Christmas decorations she and Henry had put up where still up and the room smelled of peppermint. The room smelled of peppermint, that's what was off about it. The clocked striked twelve signaling that it was officially Christmas. There was a knock on the door that pulled her out of her thoughts.

It was Killian, before she could ask what he was doing he put a finger to his lips and pulled out a few cards. Was he doing what she thinks she is doing? He started passing through the cards as she stood there in shock.

_For now let me say_

_Without hope or agenda_

_Just because it's Christmas_

_(And at Christmas you tell the truth)_

_To me you are perfect_

_and my wasted heart will love you_

_until you look like this _

_Merry Christmas Swan_

He put the cards down and turned to look at her, Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Swan?" He asked

"You are an asshole, a stupidly perfect asshole." Emma said laughing

"I would love to take all the credit but it was partly your lad's idea we noticed you were a bit overwhelmed by everything and decided it was time for something nice."

"I love you." Emma told him bringing out that smile of his that is reserved for her.

"I love you too Swan, would you look at that I believe that plant is called mistletoe and we are standing under it." He said pointing out to a piece of mistletoe hanging from the door, Emma could not believe she missed it when she came in "From what the wolf girl and a few others have told me tradition states that when there are 2 people under mistletoe they have to kiss."

"We wouldn't want to upset tradition." Emma commented as she leaned in and gave her pirate a kiss. They stood there a while kissing and breathing in each other's air.

"I've got a few more special surprises for you." Killian said

"What is it?" Emma asked following him into the kitchen as he pulled out a box

"I hope you like it." Killian asked suddenly seeming a bit shy as she opened the box, it was a necklace. The pendant was a heart formed by a swan's neck and a hook. It was beautiful., one of the most beautiful things she'd seen in her lifetime.

"So do you like it?" Killian asked

"Like it? Killian, I, this is beautiful. How did you get this?" Emma asked

"Well it was a group effort I must say, Charming helped me with finding someone to make it, then the Queen helped me with enchanting it so that it can never break apart, and Tink helped me by keeping it safe till I was ready to give it to you."

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you." Emma said

"You're wrong Swan, it is I who has no idea why a wonderful woman like yourself would give me the time of day, but I'm glad you do. You, Emma Swan, saved me from the moment you found me under that rubble I just didn't know it yet. You helped me find more to life than my revenge and through that you saved my life."

"You saved me too, you found me when I was lost living with fake memories, yes I was happy or I thought I was, but you knew I would be happier with my family. You brought me back."

"I guess we saved each other." Killian remarked earning a smile from Emma

"There's one more thing on the list."

"More?" Emma asked

"Yes more." Killian said as he opened a drawer and brought out two cups with hot chocolate.

"Hot cocoa." Emma said

"With Cinnamon." Killian replied handing her a cup and guiding her towards their room. There was a movie on the tv, ironically it was Love Actually.

"I figured all you needed was a quiet night at home with a movie and some cocoa." Killian told her

"So is all this why you left before me?"

"Yes I had to get everything ready, do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from your lie detector girlfriend?" He asked cheekily

"You're perfect you know that right?"

"I've been told as much once or twice."

"Idiot."

"I love you too Swan, and you're pretty perfect to me as well."


End file.
